The Plant
by CloverEmrys
Summary: Gwen's new maidservant is a perfect fit at court. Which is why Morgana chose her to kill Merlin. -No official slash, but plenty of King/Queen, Bromance, and possibly a new friend. First Merlin Fanfic! Please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! First Merlin fic- kinda new to the world of fanfiction, so please be kind and enjoy!**

/^- In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name...

**Merlin**. -^\

"Your Majesties?"

Arthur and Gwen looked at the young girl who stood before their thrones, just about their age. Her clothes were plain, but a pretty girl, freckles across her nose and cheeks, deep brown eyes and brown hair.

Gwen inquired with a smile. "Are you Milasande?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I am from the town of Vilor." Milasande curtseyed before the King and Queen.

"We are told that you are the person we have been searching for, meeting the criteria the Queen has requested for her maidservant," Arthur stated.

Milasande kept her head bowed, looking up at them through her eyelashes. "I have been told the same," She said with a gentle smile. The royal couple chuckled at her response.

Queen Guinevere stood reached out both hands to the girl. Milasande looked slightly confused, but took her queens hands. "I am happy to meet you," Gwen said. "I can tell we will be great friends."

Milasande curtseyed again, "Nothing would make me happier."

"Then it is settled." Arthur declared. "My men have moved you belongings into your chamber, and your horse to the stable to be looked after. You may get settled there and rest for a bit from your trip. Tonight you will begin your duties helping the Queen prepare for tomorrows banquet."

Milasande curtseyed deep and turned where another servant was waiting to escort her to her room.

As she walked down the into her new room, she thanked her escort, bid him good day, closed her door immediately went to the mirror, the necklace around her neck gleamed a yellow flash, her eyes reflecting the same.

"Mistress, I am in place," she said out loud, her features relaxed as if in a trance.

Through her magic mirror, Morgana saw the girl she controlled, and smiled. "Good. Make yourself of great value, my dear. For you will be my eyes of my dear brothers actions...But first things first...Merlin."

(Cue Music!)

Merlin entered into Arthurs chamber in his usual late, noisy way.

"Merlin..." came the voice a rather aware, and familiarly annoyed, Arthur.

"Good morning, sire," Merlin placed down the plate of breakfast onto the table.

"Merlin..."

"I know I'm a little behind. Gaius wanted me to fetch some herbs this morning..." Merlin continued to open the curtains to let the light into the room.

"Merlin." The young warlock froze when he heard his name in a softer voice. He looked over to see Gwen in bed with Arthur, holding the sheets over, what he could only assume, her naked torso.

"Oh! Um, I didn't realize that last night was a...you didn't mention that Gwen would be..." Merlin stammered as he looked down.

Arthur gave him a look. "Should I send you a letter next time I wish to spend the night with my wife?"

"Um...no... um.." Merlin would normally think of something witty to respond with, but with Gwen there- in her state- he could not conjure any words in his mind past his embarrassment. "I should fetch another plate for breakfast," was all he could spit out as he made a bee line to the door and out into the hallway.

Gwen looked at Arthur with a big smile as she let out a chuckle, which softened Arthurs expression as he let out a laugh as well.

Merlin shut Arthurs door behind him and leaned against it, his face still flushed from the embarrassment. He let out a sigh, and looked ahead- only to find a girl standing before him with a smile on her face, and a plate of food in her hand.

"I take it they are awake, but not decent?" She asked him, studying his expression.

"You would be correct," he responded with a little laugh. He blushed and looked down, then back at her and to the plate in her hand. "Is that for the Queen?"

The girl glanced to the plate then nodded," Yes. When I went to her chamber this morning she wasn't there. There was only one other guess."

"Well at least I am not the only one who didn't know.," he replied. "I'm Merlin, Arthurs personal manservant."

"Ah, the infamous Merlin." The girl replied. Her smile had not left her face. "My name is Milasande. Mila for short though. I am the new maidservant to the Queen."

"It's nice to meet you," He studied her. She was not plain looking, with her brown hair, freckled face and deep brown eyes. She was rather beautiful.

"Looks like we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Looks like..." He felt stupid in his response.

Arthurs door opened and a the king poked his head out, clothed in his pants, but no shirt. "Ah good, you've met Mila." He said, surprised to see them standing there. He reached out to Mila for the plate. "I'll save you the trouble and bring this to the Queen myself." He said with a doofy smile. "Take the morning off. Merlin, we will be riding this afternoon to further look into the reports on bandits. I want to do one final sweep before this evenings banquet."

"I'll have the horses ready by 11."

Arthur nodded and glanced back into his chambers and smiled. Without turning his head back as he closed the door the King replied, "Make it by noon."

As the door clicked, the two personal servants looked at each other and laughed. They started down the hall together.

"So I hear you stay with the court physician," Mila stated, striking up a conversation.

"Yes, Gaius is like a father to me." Merlin said, "He's a great man."

"So I've heard..."

Merlin studied her again. "You've heard a lot of things... what else did you hear about the 'infamous Merlin'?"

Mila laughed. and looked back at him. "Plenty." He looked at her expectingly, curious of what she may have been told about him. "Although," she said. "One thing I was not told."

"What's that?"

"You're more handsome then I thought you would be."

He blushed.

Mila stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Well I should go look into the Queens dress for the banquet tonight. I will see you a bit later?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Good. Till later."

The two parted ways. Mila glanced over her shoulder at Merlin walking down the hall. Then looked ahead.

So that was the boy that her Mistress wanted to rid Camelot of. It was a shame since he was very handsome. He seemed so nice...

She gasped suddenly as the stone around her neck burned causing her mind to spin.

No. He was not nice. He is one of the people that stand in her Mistresses way.

And he will die.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part! It's short I know- the next chapter is much longer I promise! I know there are plenty of grammar and spelling mistakes . Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

Merlin entered the physicians chambers with a bounce in his step. Gaius looked up at his ward and gave a smile. "You seem in high sprits," the old man commented.

"Things just feel right, ya know?" Merlin replied as he went over to the basket of laundry. "Morgana has been gone, Gwen is Queen..." He held up a green shirt for Gaius to see. "What do you think? Something different for the banquet tonight?"

Gaius looked at the shirt and studied the boy closely. "What's her name?"

Merlin exaggerated being surprised. "What do you mean?"

Gaius smiled knowingly and Merlin gave a small smile back. Merlin placed the shirt aside for later and grabbed his pouch.

"I should get the horses ready for our bandit hunt..." Merlin said, eager to escape any further prying Gaius may try and hurried himself out the door.

*M*

Gwen gave Arthur a kiss and he took the reigns of his horse from Merlin and pulled himself up onto the mare. Mila stooked next to the Queen and looked at Merlin with a smile. Merling smiled back and looked down, as he does when he gets nervous.

"Come back safely," Gwen told him. Then she addressed Merlin, Elyon and Gwaine. "That goes for all of you."

"No worries, my lady," Gwaine interjected. "Tonight is a celebration that we would not miss for the world!"

With that the men turned and rode off.

Gwen turned, pausing for a moment and swallowing back a slight dizzy spell, and looked at Mila, "Come, let's see to tonights festivities."

"Of course, your Majesty." Mila touched her necklace and smiled, the gem and her eyes flashing.

*M*

Morgana smiled, seeing through her looking glass, Arthur, Merlin and the two knights riding on. "Now we will begin our game." She closed her eyes and focused on the girl she had enslaved. "Go and rid Camelot of Merlin." She opened her eyes as they flashed gold.

She was wise to make this move. Milasande was an easy capture. To set her in place at the castle and have her carry out Morgana's wishes and be Morgana's eyes, was a good move on Morgana's behalf.

She must be more patient then she had been in the past and everything would fall into place. First she would get rid of Merlin, who had always figured out some way to foil her plans. With Merlin gone, Gaius would surely fall soon after to grief, and Arthur would be dealt a wicked blow with his best friend and court physician gone.

Then it would just be a matter of time.

*M*

Mila knocked on the physician door.

"Come in," Gaius called. He looked up, surprised to see a new young face. "Yes, my dear. Can I help you?"

"Forgive me if I have come at an ill time," The girl said. "My name is Milasande. I'm the Queens new servant. She has been feeling sick to the stomach and is in need of something to soothe her for tonights banquet."

Gaius rose immediately and took to his shelves searching through. Mila entered further into the room and approached one of the tables that had many vials. She scanned quickly and grabbed her target, quickly hiding it in her belt on her side. Gaius turned back with a bottle, causing her to straighten up quickly. "Give this to the Queen, she should feel better."

As Mila reached her hand for the bottle, Gaius' eyes fell to the pendant that hung from the ribbon around her neck. "A very interesting necklace," Gaius commented, his eyes studying her closely, suspiciously. "A remarkable design."

Mila smiled. "It was made by a jeweler from my home town. My parents gave it to me upon my leaving."

Gaius smiled, taking one more look at the necklace. "Please let me know if there is anything else I can be of assistance with for the Queen."

"Thank you, sir."

And with that she was gone. Gaius waited a moment before going to some books, looking for one in particular and pulling it out. He looked after where the girl had disappeared to and frowned.

*M*

"Well that was a eventless afternoon," Gwaine remarked, as the men allowed their horses one last drink at a stream before heading back to Camelot.

"At least the bandits have gone," Elyan stated, fixing the straps of his saddle.

Arthur looked around the forest carefully. Merlin leaned at the stream to fill his water pouch. Arthurs eyes rested on Merlin. "You've been oddly quiet." He mentioned. "I kept looking back to make sure we didn't lose you somewhere."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and gave him a smirk, "Well, Gwaine was talking enough for us all."

"I don't like silence," Gwaine interjected.

"You don't like it?" Elyan asked. "It seems like you're afraid of it!"

The group smiled, but Arthur brought his attention back to Merlin. "Is something on your mind?" He asked suspiciously. Merlin gave an innocent shake to his head, the look on his face clearly lying that he had 'no idea' what Arthur could be implying. "Come now Merlin, I know you better than that."

"I believe," Gwaine interjected again, "that it may be because of a girl?"

Merlins sharp look to Gwaine gave it away. Arthur smiled and started to tease, "Oh, is that it?"

Gwaine had saddled his horse and roamed up next to Arthur, "Well while you and the Queen were saying your goodbyes, it seemed that Merlin here was having a conversation in looks with the lovely Milasande."

Arthur chuckled and looked to his manservant, who had his typical blank look on his face. "That would explain it!" He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin said.

"I believe I saw it too," Elyan added, as he and his horse joined the other knight and the King. Merlin looked up at them and shook his head.

"Well if that's the case, maybe tonight I'll get a chance to speak with the lovely Milasande," Gwaine gave a wink to Arthur and Elyan. "Since you have no interest..."

Merlin swallowed hard and gave Gwaine a smile, "Of course..." he handed the pouch of water up to Arthur, who used it to smacked Merlin in the back of the head when he turned.

"Good," Arthur responded. "You're already such a forgetful clutz."

Merlin made his way back to his horse, "At least I'm not a dollop-head..."

"What was that?"

"I think that we should ride ahead," Merlin said as he settled himself on his horse. "Looks like it make rain soon..."

The other men looked up at the sky. "Yes, we should, before we get too wet," Arthur agreed, and with that the men headed back to Camelot.

*M*

The Banquet hall was filled with music and laughter, the tables pushed to line the outside of the room, leaving a space in the middle for dancing.

Arthur smiled, as many men inquired for the chance to dance with the Queen.

His Queen.

Out of all those men, he was the luckiest.

Gwen finally sat back down and looked at Arthur with an overwhelmed smile. "If I dance any more, I'm afraid my feet will retreat from my body!"

Mila stepped up to refill the Queens goblet. She then walked to the small table where Merlin and herself had their food and wine. A few of these tables were set up around the room. Taller tables, with no seats, for the servants to have their share in the festivities, while still able to quickly move to do their jobs.

Merlin, took the pitcher from her and glanced over at Arthur. He had a few more moments before he had to do the same. "So how are you liking your first royal banquet?" He asked Mila.

She gave him an excited smile. "It's wonderful!" She replied. "I did not expect it to be this big!"

"It's been a lot bigger since Uther's reign," Merlin commented. "Arthur is a great King, and he finds ways to even let the servants feel included."

"You really respect him," she noted. Merlin nodded. "Funny, since all I've heard was how the two of you bicker like an pair of old men playing a card game."

Merlin smiled, "Well someone has to keep him on his toes."

With that Merlins attention went to Arthur, who had raised his hand for Merlin to refill his drink. Merlin gave Mila a smile and headed over to the King.

Mila moved quickly, taking out the vial she had taken from Gaius before. It was a vial of fernswag, which if ingested, proved deadly. She placed the liquid into Merlins drink, then quickly threw the vial onto a tray of empty goblets and plates that were on their way back to the kitchen.

She turned to see Sir Gwaine right behind her.

"We have not officially met," He said, his charm clearly being altered by the amount of wine he had consumed. "I am Sir Gwaine, one of Arthurs knights." He took her hand and kissed it, bowing his head.

Mila smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She replied. "I'm Milasande."

"I know exactly who you are," He stated. "The whole castle is talking of you."

Milasande looked at him curiously, a little nervous as to what might have been said. "Oh?"

"Yes. The new beautiful seamstress who has come to serve our Queen."

Milasande smiled in relief. "Is that what is being said?"

Gwaine smiled, held out his hand and pulled the girl into the dance along with some of the other knights, Lords and Ladies. No one flinched at the servant dancing with the upper class, since it was not uncommon for Gwaine to pull anyone onto the dance floor with him.

And this was a new Camelot.

Merlin glanced over at them.

"Merlin!" Arthur barked, as the wine that Merlin was pouring into his cup overflowed. Merlin snapped out of his stupor and quickly grabbed a cloth to mop up the table. "Sorry, sire."

Before Arthur could respond, Gwen touched his hand and all thoughts Arthur had on Merlin went away.

Merlin, walked back over to his table and put down the pitcher and turned to see Mila laughing at Gwaine's exaggerated dance moves. He picked up his goblet and swallowed back a mouthful of wine, then another.

It was probably best. If he got too close to this girl, she would just be another person he would struggle to hide his magic from.

He took another swig of wine and went about the evening.

*M*

Mila assisted the Queen in preparing for bed, taking her dress with great care and giving her her sleeping gown.

Gwen expressed once more her happiness in having her new friend, and Mila smiled and nodded, for a moment feeling slightly guilty of her true intentions.

Now Mila sat alone in her room and went over to her mirror, placing a hand on her necklace.

"I have done as you asked, Mistress. Now it's only time."

*M*

Arthur was babbling on about the success of the banquet as he readied himself for bed, but Merlin was hearing none of it. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding.

Merlin stumbled slightly and grasped the curtain at the post of Arthurs bed. It tugged undone, but didn't fall. Merlin caught himself and gripped the bedpost, closing his eyes to try to refocus them- as well as his mind.

Arthur had looked up from his table at the noise to see Merlin just standing there, holding the post, with part of his bed curtain removed.

"Did you trip over your big feet? Or did you just have too much to drink?" He asked with a smile and a slight shake of his head. His focus went back to his paperwork. "Although, since you have already began to remove the bed curtain, this would be a perfect time for them to be changed. Maybe a nice green?"

Merlin did not answer him. Arthur removed his vest and shirt and glanced back up to see that his servant had not moved. "Merlin? Are you just going to stand there?" He stood and walked over to the boy. "If you think that's not enough to do and you need to take your time, I'm sure I can add more to yo-" He turned Merlin around and grabbed his shoulders quickly to keep him from falling.

The younger man was paler than usual and his eyelids were drooping.

"Merlin!" He forced him to sit on the bed, but at his exclamation, Merlin had opened his eyes and looked up at his master. "Are you ill?"

Merlin's eyes seemed to search the room, recognizing where he was, then rest on Arthur. He shook his head slightly and gave a familiar awkward smile, that calmed Arthurs concerns.

"I'm fine." He stood up, gingerly. "I must have moved too quickly."

Arthur looked at his suspiciously. "Well with all the time you spend at the tavern, you'd think you'd be able to hold your alcohol."

Merlin gave him a full smile, and tilted his head thoughtfully. His skin had returned to it's normal, pinkish, state. "Do I detect some concern, my lord?"

Arthur tried not to smile, as he turned back to preparing for bed, trying to resume his role as "master". "Well since you are fine, why don't you fix my curtains, and tomorrow I expect fresh curtains and sheets, nicely pressed."

Merlin stood up with a smile and an exaggerated bow, but that was enough again for the blood to rush from his face as he stumbled down to a knee, hand reaching out.

Arthur gripped him by his wrist, pulling him up. "Merlin! Really!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "If you're going to-" He stopped mid sentence as Merlin's weight dropped completely, and Arthur guided the boy gently to the ground, looking him over, studying his condition.

Merlins eyes had rolled back into his head before his eyes completely closed, his lips tightening as his breathes went shallow and a water sound rattled from his chest from every breath.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur tried to wake his friend. He ran to the door and called out for help. A guard and Sir Leon were just walking through the hall, when they heard Arthurs call. Upon entering the room, Leon ordered the guard to fetch Gaius and fell to Merlins side, along with the King.

"Merlin?" Leon tapped Merlins cheek, trying to stir him. He took note of the boys breathing, as well as his lips, which had started drying and turned a slight blue around the inside. "Sire, it seems he has been poisoned..."

Arthur stared hard at the knight, then back down to Merlin. Without taking his eyes off the boy he made his command.

"Lock down the castle. No one leaves. Everyone stays here until Gaius looks Merlin over to be sure. Give those, who need, a chamber."

Leon nodded to the orders and hurried out, yelling them to the guards as he passed.

Arthur dropped to Merlins side, lifting the boy into a sitting position against his body, before fully lifting him to bring to his bed.

"Come on Merlin, you stubborn arse." He whispered as he place the boy down, but held him in a hug. "You can't leave me now."

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Hopefully I'll have Chapter 3 up soon! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I was SO overwhelmed by the reviews and how many favorites and follows I received! Attention like this could go to a girls head! **

**Thank you all SO much! **

**As I've stated before this is my first fanfic, and I DO NOT own Merlin or any of the characters...I wished i did... It would be awesome to own BBC though... Merlin, Doctor Who, Gordon Ramsey...but I digress...**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

Mila heard shouts down the hall, and a knock at her door. She got up quickly, her heart jumping into her throat. She glanced out her window to see the Guards shutting the inner walls surrounding the Castle.

_She had been found out!_

"Milasande," came Gwaine's voice. He opened the door and peaked in. "Are you alright?" He called into the room as he entered, looking for her, his eyes settling at her by the window.

Mila felt a bit of relief at his concern. "Yes. I'm sorry, I was startled by the shouting...What's going on?"

"It seems Merlin was poisoned at the banquet," Gwaine informed her. "You two shared a table, as well as wine. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then it could have been his cup only," Gwaine turned back to the door and started out, but abruptly turned back to her. "Did you notice anyone around your table throughout the night?"

Mila looked to think for a moment then shook her head. "No one...But there were times where Merlin and I were tending to the King and Queen." She looked up at him, "And when we were dancing...I didn't think to look."

Gwaine blushed, but felt angry that if he had not have been such an arse and approached Mila, there was a chance Merlin would be alright. Also, Merlin clearly had some feelings for the girl and he still approached her in his slightly drunken state. Didn't make him that much of a friend...

"Is he going to be alright?" Mila asked nervously.

Gwaine felt even more like a jerk at the sound of her concern.

"I hope so," was all he could reply. "Gaius is probably looking over him right now."

"Do you think he'll..." She let the question die out. Gwaine looked at her, knowing the question, and not answering it.

"Go to the Queen," He commanded her. "Make sure she is alright, but you will both be safe in each others care with the guards nearby."

Mila nodded and as he left, she grabbed a dress and gave a sigh of relief. She was safe. She went over to her things and grabbed the bottle of a broken green herb, Mermelin. She had been sprinkling it onto Gwens food to make her feel a bit nauseous- giving her reason to go to Gaius to get the poison.

Who knows if this would come in handy again.

*M*

Gaius rushed into Arthurs room, closely followed by Leon and saw Merlin laying pale on Arthurs bed. He rushed over, placing his bag on the bed and checking Merlins temperature and pulse.

Arthur watched Gaius closely, looking for signs in the old mans expression that would hint how Merlin was doing.

"He's warm with fever, but not hot," Gaius commented. "His pulse is steady as is his breathing..." He looked up a the King. "What was he doing before he passed out."

"Nothing strenuous," Arthur replied. "I didn't notice him doing anything. He just seemed to keep getting dizzy until he fell over."

"With no help from you," Merlins weak voice came. Gaius, Arthur, and Leon leaned in slightly studying Merlin.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked around, a bit confused of his surroundings, but it didn't take him long to figure out.

"Tired. Exhausted actually," Merlin said, leaning back, his eyes drooping again. "Like all I want to do is sleep."

"Anything else?" Leon inquired.

"My head is pounding, I feel a bit itchy. Almost a tingling sensation on my skin..."

Gaius listened as he checked Merlins skin, seeing if there were any rashes, or bruising, that is common to appear with poison.

"Gaius," Arthur demanded. "Was he poisoned?

Gaius thinned his lips as he looked back to the king. "It's hard to say, sire. He shows signs of poison, but many signs of it just being a sickness. He could have contracted something while on patrol with you and it took it's time setti-" Gaius stopped short as he noticed a bruising on Merlins chest. It was yellow, and in some places darkening.

"Yes sire... He was poisoned."

*M*

Gwen woke up and rolled over, startled to see Mila sitting in a chair by the bed, her hands busy with some sewing. She seemed nervous about something.

"Mila?"

Mila jumped at the sound of her name and looked at Gwen, immediately putting down the sewing and going to the Queens side. Gwen sat up and held out her hands to Mila, pulling her to sit on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Gwen inquired.

"Merlin was poisoned," Mila informed her. "The castle is on lockdown. They think it was someone at the banquet."

Gwen got up and pointed to one of the simple dresses that was hanging by her wardrobe. Mila was quick to grab it and prepare it for her. "Why did no one tell me?" Gwen asked.

"No one wanted to disturb you." Mila answered carefully, "You haven't been feeling best lately. I came to you to make sure you are safe."

Gwen smiled at the girl as they worked to get her dressed. Gwen lost her smile when she thought of the event that was going on. "Is Merlin...?"

"I don't know." Mila replied. "Sir Gwaine came to see if I was sick as well, since Merlin and I shared a table and pitcher of wine. That's how I learned of it. But I haven't gone to see him."

Gwen finished her last tie on her dress and checked the mirror. "Then come with me. We will see him now." She headed for the door, Mila followed.

*M*

Merlin let out a "humf" as Percival set him down on the patient bed. The large knight then nodded to the King and left to help the other knights search the palace for any suspicious people.

Merlin looked around the room, trying to focus, as Gaius went over and through some vials and books. Arthur sat beside him and studied the younger man. "Merlin?" He asked, with a look of worry etched on his face.

Merlin seemed to be struggling just to stay awake. He was beginning to sweat horribly, as his skin paled. Gaius clanked some bottles and opened them up, making a paste in a bowl. "Remove his shirt," Gaius told Arthur. "We need to get a better look at the bruise."

Arthur obeyed the order and helped Merlin sit up and pull his shirt over his head. Merlin flopped back down onto the bed and Arthur gasped slightly at the sight. Over his chest, mainly around his heart, was a large bruise.

Arthur has seen many bruises in his lifetime- but this just looked...wrong.

It looked as though Percival took a large iron hammer and struck Merlin in the chest with it. How could a bruise simply just appear?

"That bad?" Merlin asked weakly. He had no strength to even attempt to look down.

"I've seen worse," Arthur replied.

"The only thing worse is your skills at lying."

Gaius came over and stopped for a moment, taking in the sight. It was a lot worse then it was when he first saw it.

Before he could start to put the putty he had made onto Merlins chest, Gwen and Mila entered the chamber. Arthur rose and went to his Queen as the locked arms. Mila looked curiously at Merlin. "I came as soon as I heard," Gwen said. "How is he?"

"Oh...just lovely," Merlin stated, feeling slightly delirious as his temperature spiked. Arthur made his way back over to him, as did the girls.

"It is as we feared," Gaius responded. "He has been poisoned."

"Do you know by what?" Mila asked looking down at Merlin, who, somehow through his weak breaths, gave her and Gwen a weak smile.

"The effect he has is similar to that of fernswag, when it is taken in high doses..." Gaius looked at the girl for a moment, who wouldn't meet his eye. She just stared at Merlin, with an air of sadness.

Gaius leaned over and started to place the clay over Merlins bruise.

"His chest looks so bruised, but just that area..." Gwen noted.

"Yes," Gaius said. "Around his heart."

Arthur felt chills run through his skin. "What is the cure?" He asked. "What do you need Gaius?"

Gaius finished placing the last of the clay on Merlin and stood, going to his book. "I would need more fernswag, actually. Giving it to him in smaller doses, until his body heals, and ween him off it. But it seems my bottle has gone missing."He glanced over to Mila, who still watched Merlin.

"Do you think the person who stole it poisoned him?" Gwen asked.

"Most likely, " Gaius replied. "It seems synchronic how it goes missing just as it is the same herb used against Merlin."

"Where do we find more?" Arthur asked.

"There's a patch of fernswag growing near the brook just south of the castle. It's near an old, dead, tree."

"I know where," Arthur stated. "We will go immediately."

Before he had a chance to move forward Merlin started to convulse. Gwen let out a little cry as Gaius called to Arthur to assist him in holding Merlin down. Mila leaned forward to hold down Merlins legs.

As she did so, her pendant fell and dangled. Merlins body calmed and he opened his eyes slightly, his body tingled with pins and needles. His eye caught the pendant in the light. And in the pendant he saw Morgana's face, smiling.

He closed his eyes, to wink to think further, and fell into blackness. Arthur and Gaius waited a moment to make sure the worst was over.

"You must go now, Sire. He will need more of the fernswag soon or he will get much worse and soon out of our reach..."

Arthur didn't need to be told a second time. He was off, calling for the servants to prepare the horses and find Gwaine.

the girls looked at Gaius and then back to Merlin.

Mila felt an urge to rip the pendant off, but it flashed, as did her eyes, removing the doubts.

The boy will suffer and die.

Just as Morgana planned...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know what you think! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! I heard from a little bird that there are some similarities in my story to the new season! Eek! Not copying in any way! I swear!**

**To also answer another question: This takes place not that long after season 4 ends, and does not go into season 5- but stays between...I'm going to do a few short stories of the time-line between... I have the entire thing planned out- Mwahaha! ::cough::**

**ANY-HOO- here is Chapter 4. Yes it is short again...I find that's easier to handle with my schedule these days so I don't keep you hanging for too long in between posts :-\.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MERLIN or the characters (except for the ones I made up...I kinda own them)...but I'm one of the many who ****_wishes_**** they owned Merlin...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwaine and Arthur rode off without any delay.

Gwen leaned over Merlin, who was shivering as if he was out in the snow, even though there was sweat on his brow. "Gaius is there nothing else we can give him?" She asked. "Anything. Just to give him some comfort."

Gaius studied Merlin and looked nervously to Mila then to Gwen. "Perhaps...perhaps if we got him some soup. Something to warm him and give him some nutrition."

Gwen turned to Mila, "Go to the kitchen," She instructed. But she found Mila already heading to the door. "Of course," Mila stated, and with that she was gone.

Gaius looked to Gwen, "My Lady, I'm not sure what to make of the situation," he statd, "but there is something you should know."

Gwen looked and studied the old man, "What is it?"

"I wish I were wrong, but it looks like Mila is the source of all of this."

Gwen thought carefully, "What makes you so sure?"

"She came to here the other day, in search of the remedy for your sickness, she must have taken the fernswag then" He reasoned. "She had the easiest access to Merlin's cup."

"That is quite an accusation," Gwen replied. "Is there anything stronger that you have for proof before we bring this before her?"

"Her necklace," Gaius said firmly, rising up and reaching for a book he's had been reading right before he was summoned to rush to Merlins side. "It's a Crisetta pendant," he showed Gwen the picture drawn out of the exact pendant that was around Mila's neck. "It's an enchanted piece that binds the will of the wearer to its master."

Gwen looked at the picture, and had no doubt it was the same. "So she has no control?"

"No," Gaius said. "She was under orders to do so, and she fulfilled those orders."

"If we remove the necklace, does it removed the spell?" Gwen said. She knew what it was like to helplessly be on the wrong end of a spell. "Will she be free?"

"Yes, I believe so..."

"How do we know for sure that it WAS her? I don't want to make any mistake," Gwen said. "I don't want to attack her and have her run either."

"I have a bottle of mermelin missing as well," Gaius mentioned. "Which if eaten in small doses can make one sick..."

"She could have sprinkled it on some food..." Gwen rose and went to the door, checking to make sure Mila wasn't coming back and whispered to the closest guard. "Quietly go to the maidservant, Mila's chamber and look for a bottle of an herb, even if it is not labeled, and bring it here."

The Guard nodded and went off.

Gwen looked back at Gaius. "I hope you're right Gaius."

"I hope I am too, my lady." He replied, looking at Merlin with a sigh. "But then we have a bigger question to answer."

"What's that?"

"Who is Mila's Master?"

*M*

"Well this is fairly easy," Gwaine stated, as he and Arthur dismounted their horses. They stood before the dead tree, which was twisted and black. In front of it was a patch of a bright green plant, that stood out from the other plants around it.

Arthur didn't respond, but walked over and grabbed the herb, ripping it up and stuffing as much as he could into a vial that Gaius had given him.

"Arthur?"

"One moment, Gwaine. Just a bit more then we'll have enough." Arthur replied.

In response to his comment, he heard Gwaine's sword unsheathed. He glanced up, seeing 5 men standing before them.

No doubt the bandits they were making sure were out of the kingdom...

"Gentlemen," Arthur said, placing the vial into his belt. "If you would kindly move along..."

"And pass up a chance to face the knights of Camelot?" One of the larger men asked.

"Yes. That is exactly what you would be doing," Gwaine tightened his grip on his sword. The men laughed and ran forward.

Arthur quickly drew his sword and caught an invading swing with a loud '_CLANG'_!

He quickly spun, while ducking, slicing the torso of the man behind him, and coming back up to block another blow.

Gwaine worked on the offense, pummeling the sword down, causing the mans blade to drop, as Gwaine pulled his blade up and into him, quickly pulling out to turn the blade directly int the next attacker.

Arther, using the handle of his sword, knocked into the skull of the last man, watched him drop and didn't even bother going for the kill. The man was the only one alive. He would wake up along.

"Princess," Gwaine called to him. "We are losing time."

Arthur looked at him and felt his belt to make sure he still had the vial. Relieved, as he felt it, he went back to the horses, as they saddled up and rode back to the castle.

*M*

Mila opened the door and entered, carefully carrying a tray that held a bowl of soup, and some bread. Both had bits of mermelin sprinkled throughout.

She would not make this easy. At least till she could figure out another way that would definitely end Merlin, without suspect.

Gwen and Gaius looked at her, both seemed uneasy. Mila felt a pit in her stomach and a tug at her heart that betrayed her mind. "Is he..?"

"Still about the same," Gaius informed her. "Hopefully the King will be back soon." Mila nodded and placed the tray down. She picked up the bowl, but Gaius moved forward. "Allow me," he said, taking the bowl. Mila nodded. He would know a better way to get Merlin to eat...

She looked at Merlin, whose breather was ragged and he was so pale and sweating. Gwen was taking a wash cloth to his head. Mila settled up next to her.

"Your highness, please allow me..." Mila offered. Gwen studied her for a moment, glanced to Gaius and then nodded, giving a small smile. Mile took her place and rang out the cloth, then dunked it into the cool water to place on his feverish brow.

Gwen went next to Gaius, who looked into the soup and mixed it around, but it was hard to tell if anything inappropriate was added. But the green flecks on the bread caught his eye. He looked at Gwen and nodded.

Gwen turned back, seeing that Mila had not noticed them, and opened her mouth.

But Arthur and Gwaine burst in before she could say anything.

"Here," Arthur handed Gaius the vial. Gaius studied it and nodded approvingly at the amount collected. He turned back to the water he had in a glass and placed some in, allowing it to soak.

"Help me sit him up," Gaius said, as he turned with the water.

Gwaine slid his arm beneath Merlin and lifted him into a sitting position, but tilted his head back. Gaius opened his mouth and poured the water, holding Merlins nose and assisting him to swallow.

Merlin groaned as Gaius let go, and Gwaine set him down.

They all studied him for a moment. Then his eyes slowly opened, seeing all the concerned faces around him.

"Last time you all looked at me like that was after Arthur's mare kicked me into the fence..." He said groggily.

Everyone smiled in relief.

"Now there is just a matter of the culprit," Arthur stated.

"Well, actually..." Gwen turned to look at Mila...

But she was gone.

"Where's Milasande?!" Gwen demanded.

"She probably went back to the kitchen," Gwaine replied. "Don't worry."

"No! She's the culprit!" Gwen said, rushing to the door. "She poisoned Merlin! She's under someones control!"

Arthur followed after his wife, calling out.

"Guards! Find the queen's handmaiden!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**(Sorry it's really late over here and I haven't slept. Kinda going crazy...short trip)**

**Hope you liked! Please Review and let me know! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for ALL the reviews and the favorites and follows! 3! Merlin fans are the best!**

**Please pardon the way this chapter is scattered...there are a lot of things going on!**

**I do not own Merlin! I wish I did...but I don't!**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Mila walked calmly past the guards at the outer reach of the city, then broke into a brisk run towards the woods.

*M*

"We can't find her anywhere," Gwaine informed the King as he met up with him in the of the hallways.

"Check the passages, and have the guards start looking through the town," Arthur commanded, as he headed to check the towers.

*M*

"Gaius?"

Merlins voice was weak, as he opened his eye again. He remembers waking up and seeing everyone, but then he had fallen back asleep.

Gaius made his way over to Merlin, and took the seat beside him, leaning over. "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"Just dandy..."He replied. Merlin tried to focus as he looked around the room. "Where did everyone go?" He felt like they were just here. How long did he doze back off for?

"They are searching for Milasande.."

"Mila? Why?" He started to sit up quickly. "Is she hurt?"

"No...Merlin, lay back down. Rest." Gaius pushed the dizzy warlock back. "They are searching for her because it was she who had poisoned you..."

"She..." He vaguely remembered the shouting, and Gwen saying..."She's under a spell," he remembered.

"Yes. The necklace she wears is enchanted." Gaius said.

Merlin forced himself to sit up and reached for his boots. "Where do you think you're going?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin got his second boot on, "to get her. I can find her. She could get hurt. I can bring her back safely." He stood fighting the dizziness that washed over him.

"You're in no condition to do so!" Gaius told him, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Merlin turned to him and placed his hands on his shoulders looking at him seriously.

"I have to, Gaius." Merlin said "What happens if a guard DOES find her. It could end badly. I can use magic."

Gaius hesitated then held up his hands. Merlin smiled and grabbed his jacket as he was he started to head out. "Just be careful..."

"Aren't I always?" Merlin said with a turn and a smile.

The old physician thinned his lips and let out a small breath of frustration.

*M*

Merlin walked out the doors and allowed some guards to pass him. They hardly payed him any mind. He looked around the courtyard.

"Vreíte to monopáti."

His eyes flashed a brilliant gold as he saw golden footsteps before him. He looked around and followed them.

*M*

Mila felt tears burning her eyes and causing the chill in the night to sting her face. This was a huge mess she was in.

Her hand grabbed the necklace. She wanted to rip it from her neck.

Her heart did.

Her mind stopped her.

She must keep it on to serve her mistress.

She cried out in frustration.

She looked back in the direction that she came. Camelot wasn't that far from her. She would have to keep moving.

She headed down a hill, and heard the sound water babbling not too far. She could only really make out shadows in the moonlight.

She could follow the sound of the water though.

She tripped over a log and fell over it. She stood, her dress caught on it. She reached down to pull it free and gasped at the realization that it was not a log at all- but a human body. A man, and a very gruff one at that. She listed, and placed her hand on the mans chest- finally concluding that he was dead. She removed the dress from his belt, where it had gotten caught.

She glanced around and realized that the man was not alone in his death.

3 other bodies laid before her.

She shuddered at the sight.

She looked around, at every twig snapping she heard. She reached around next to this man, looking to see if he had had a weapon.

She felt the handle of sword and started to grasp it.

But she dropped it immediately as she felt strong hands grab her from behind, and a foul smell as a man spoke.

"Well, poppet, you just made my day so much better!"

*M*

Merlin followed the steps into the woods, and found himself nearing close to the brook- where many of the herbs that Gaius would have him collect grew. He breathed heavily, trying to keep his eyelids from drooping from the exhaustion he was feeling.

He stopped at a sound of muffled whimpers and almost a growling.

In the moonlight he could see a large man, holding a slender figure, which was where the tracks ended...

"Let her go," Merlin said firmly.

Mila dropped to the ground, as the man looked at Merlin and chuckled. Merlin looked for movement from Mila, but didn't see any.

"And what are you going to do, pansy boy?" He inquired as he approached him.

Merlin glanced up at a tree above them, and focused on a large branch.

"Cho̱rizómenes"

The branch broke and made it's way down. The man was quick though and jumped back. Merlin fell to his knees, dizzy. That took more out of him then he thought...

Must be from the poison...

"Merlin?"

Merlin's heart skipped as he looked over. Mila was sitting up...she had seen him use magic!

Mila's eyes went wide- Merlin had magic! Morgana didn't even know!

The necklace flashed around her neck. She must find a way to tell her mistress. She must bring him to Morgana somehow.

"Well..that was quite a trick." The man chuckled as he stood. "It's it just better to kill you now? Or maybe turn you in as a sorcerer?"

He looked at the man. He was bruised and battered. He was probably one of the bandits they were looking for. "It's better if you run," Merlin told him, as he struggled to stand. "I doubt the king would care more for you being one of the bandits that have been terrorizing this area- then if you turn in a sorcerer who was trying to bring you down."

The man studied him. "'Kill you' it is then."

Merlin held up his hand, but the mans fist was coming down on his cheek. He stumbled to the ground and pulled himself a bit away from the man, trying to study his surroundings, which were phasing in and out.

He pulled himself up to a sit, just in time to see Mila take the opportunity (since the man was distracted) to pick up a large stick and hit him in the head with it.

The man yelped and turned, catching the stick during the second swing and using it to pull Mila into his arms.

Mila's head looked him right in the eye as her eyes flashed gold and she lifted her hand.

"Dýnami̱ o̱thí̱sei!"

The man went flying back.

Mila felt a tug as her neck and head went forward.

Then there was a _snap_!

Mila lifted her head, watching the man falling a few feet from her...

With the necklace in his hand...

* * *

**That's it for now! One more chapter for this story, but I have two more lined up! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! **

**3! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for the support and the reviews and favorites! I will definitely continue writing Merlin Fanfiction.**

**With that being said here is the end to "The Plant"**

**-Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! ::cry::**

* * *

Mila gasped and placed her hand to her neck.

This was real. The pendant was no longer around her neck. There was no voice whispering in her ear or words seeping in her mind.

She could do what she wanted.

And she definitely WILL NOT be handing Merlin over to Morgana!

The bandit wasn't moving. Mila bent down and grabbed the chain of the necklace, avoiding any contact with the pendant, she place it in her pouch.

She turned to see Merlin breathing heavily, propped up on his elbows, his head swaying slightly. She rushed to his side.

"Merlin?" She placed a hand under his head to give it support so he could focus. "Merlin?"

He focused his eyes on her... "You left..."

"You came after me..."

He smiled weakly. "I did." Then his mind cleared. "The man..is he..?"

Mila looked over at the man. "I don't know," She said honestly. "It's too dark to tell...unless...you know a way to make it lighter?"

He looked at her and sat up sharply, regretting it immediately. Mila wrapped her arms around him to steady him.

"You saw!" He remembered.

"Calm down," She replied. "I'm not going to tell...I have enough of my own secrets and issues..."

He focused a bit more. "You used magic..." He said studying her. "You're a..?"

"Gypsy," She replied. "I don't know anything special. Little tricks. I can count what I can do on one hand...My family used to travel and perform..."

He looked at her more closely. "We should get back to the castle."

"Yes," She replied. "My judgement waits..."

She helped him to his feet. He placed his hands on her shoulder giving her a serious look. "You were under a spell. Nothing will happen. Just tell them what you know."

*M*

"...My family was traveling when we were set upon by bandits. Using the few tricks we had, my family managed to get away, but I was flung from my horse and captured. They gave me to Morgana, who gave them promises of what they would receive once she took your place on the throne..." Milasande informed the royal pair.

The throne room was empty, except for the King, Queen, Gwaine, Merlin and Gaius. Merlin was still a little weak on his feet, and clearly looked it- by the way Arthur was studying him.

"Why did Morgana want you to poison Merlin?" He asked.

Milasande looked at the warlock, her eyes filled with remorse. "She wanted to take out your pillar," she chose her words carefully. "Someone so important to you, who is a constant support. And by removing that pillar, she expected everything else to be easier to crumble. Gaius, you..."

Arthur nodded, his eyes never leaving Merlin, who was staring at the ground and beginning to sway a bit.

Gwaine reached out and grabbed Merlins arm to hold him up, wrapping his arm under Merlins shoulders and supporting him, but his head started to droop.

Gaius turned his attention to his ward and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I think we will remove ourselves for the time being," Gwaine stated as he shifted Merlin up. Gaius took the boys other side and helped him out.

Mila looked after them, then glanced back to the thrones. Gwen gave her a small reassuring smile, but she could not read Arthur's expression.

Her heart thumped. "I am ready to face any punishment, my lord."

Arthur snapped his attention back to the girl and looked at her sympathetically. He stood and stepped down to her.

"Punishment?" He considered. "For lying, poisoning Merlin, and all under the orders of my sister, Morgana...orders that you had no choice but to obey...But in the end you protected him, fought by his side and brought him back here. I know the perfect punishment..."

"Arthur..." Gwen started.

But the king held up his hand and looked at the maid servant. "You must be Queen Guinevere's maid servant." He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Do you accept your sentence?"

Mila smiled and almost laughed. She nodded. "Yes...yes of course. Thank you, my lord."

"Well, you seem to fit in so well here. Morgana knew that, and she used it to her advantage."

Gwen stood and reached her hands out to Mila. Mila took her hands and curtsied. Gwen just pulled her into a hug.

"You are my friend, Mila," She said. "You belong here in Camelot."

Mila smile couldn't get any bigger.

"My lady, if I may. I'd like to see how Merlin is doing? Then I will come to your chamber."

"Of course," Gwen nodded. Mila curtsied to the royal pair and made her way to the physicians chambers.

*M*

"Here," Gaius said, as he handed Merlin a small potion. "You'll have to be on a daily dose of fernswag for a while. In a months time we should be able to ween you off."

Merlin made a face as he swallowed it. "Well that's good- because this is God-awful!"

Gaius gave him a look that said 'Well what can you do?'

A knock came at Merlin's door. Mila poked her head in.

"Hi," She said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Merlin responded with a smile.

Gaius stood and nodded to Mila as he walked past her, and into the main chambers with a smile.

Mila went over and sat by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Tired." He admitted. "But better."

"I am so sorry," she placed a hand on his arm. "There were so many times I wanted to stop or try to say something..."

"It's ok," He gave her a reassuring smile. "You had no control. And I'm still here to annoy Arthur so everything is right with the world."

Mila smiled and laughed. "I'll let you rest." She stood up to walk out.

"Milasande," Merlin's voice stopped her. She glanced back to the warlock. "I'm glad I have someone else I can confide in," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"As do I," Mila smiled, as she left his room.

Merlin looked after where she left and smiled.

* * *

**So that is the end of "The Plant" but here's a little hint of the next story (which will probably be longer)- "Twists and Turns"**

_~~~~~Next up for our Heroes~~~~~~_

_Arthur- "We'll get out of this."_

_Merlin- "You don't sound very convincing."_

_Leon- "I'm sorry, there's no sign of them..."_

_Gwen- "I know they are still out there...something must have happened!"_

_Gaius- "But if the soldiers can't find them..."_

_Gwen- "Then we will."_

_Mila- "I'll ready the horses"_

_Arthur- "Don't move Merlin, you'll make it worse."_

_Merlin- "It's already worse..."_

_Old Man- "The bandits must be bringing them to Fisanden."_

_Mila- "Where?"_

_Old Man- "It's a place where slaves are made to fight for entertainment. _

_Gwen- "They will be alright. They always take care of each other."_

_Mila- "Merlin!"_

_- Arthur and Merlin are attacked while traveling by bandits who capture them, bringing them to a place where they would have to fight each other. Gwen and Mila decide not to wait for the search team and decide to go searching for the two on their own.-_

**Let me know what you think! Thanks all! Please review!**


End file.
